Advancements in computer and networking technologies have enabled persons to conduct commercial and financial transactions “on-line” via computer-based applications. This has given rise to a new era of commerce. A number of well-known retailers have expanded their presence and reach by operating websites that facilitate this. In addition, many new retailers, which operate exclusively online, have come into existence. The business models utilized by enterprises operating online are almost as varied as the products and services offered. For instance, some products and services are offered at fixed prices, while others are offered via various auction methods, and still others are offered via a system of classified ad listings. Some enterprises specialize in the selling of a specific type of product (e.g., books) or a specific service (e.g., tax preparation), white others provide a myriad of categories of items and services from which to choose. Some enterprises serve only as an intermediary, connecting sellers and buyers, while others sell directly to consumers.
Despite the many technical advances that have improved the state of e-commerce, a great number of technical challenges and problems remain. One such problem involves determining how to provide a better shopping experience, and at the same time drive traffic to selected stores and/or landing pages, so as to maximize the likelihood that a transaction (e.g., the sale of a product or service) will occur tier the store. For instance, when a shopper performs an on-line search fir a product or service, it may often be the case that the shopper will find the product or service sought after but may not find a store, whether online or otherwise, from which to purchase the item. Furthermore, it is well established that the presentation of an easier and more efficient shopping experience can affect whether potential buyers ultimately purchase the listed product or service. Providing a suggested store at or through which to purchase the product or service provides an easier and more efficient shopping experience, which is desired. At the same time, from a seller's standpoint, it would be desirable to drive more traffic for particular products to selected stores, online or otherwise, while at the same providing a better shopping experience for the buyer.